


Sad

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared gets home and Evan has had a hard day.





	Sad

“Evan!” Jared called, kicking the bedroom door open. “Jared’s home and he wants some of that sweet sweet Hansen lovin’.”

Evan jolted, looking up in surprise. He quickly looked back down. “Oh, welcome home,” he said quietly. 

“Hey,” Jared’s smile shifted slightly. “What’s up?”

Evan shrugged. “Same old.”

Jared shuffled closer. “Bad day?”

Evan only shrugged again. 

“Want a hug?”

“Hug?”

Jared leaned down to wrap his arms loosely around Evan’s shoulders. “Want one?”

Evan nodded sadly. 

Jared pulled him in, hugging him tightly. “Hey, I love you. You know that? I love you so much.”

Evan hesitated, staying still. “I guess.”

Jared kissed his cheek, then his nose. “You’re the best person I’ve ever met.”

“Not really.”

“Yes really. Best boy. Love this boy.” Jared pecked his lips. “I love you.”

“Jare, I don’t deserve you.”

Jared hummed. “Oh, trust me, babe. You deserve way more than me.”

“I’m serious. I’m not a good person.” Evan was stiff. 

Jared didn’t loosen his hold on him. “Why do you say that?”

“My intentions are corrupt.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m only nice to people to make them like me, I guess.”

Jared hummed, shifting so he could sit down and pull Evan into his lap. “What’s wrong with that? At least you’re nice to people at all. They should be so lucky.”

Evan just shook his head. “I try too hard. Everyone hates me.”

“Well that’s just fundamentally untrue. I don’t hate you. Heidi doesn’t. Zoe? None of us hate you.”

“You...might.”

“We really don’t.” Jared kissed him softly.

Evan shrugged. 

“Hey,” Jared started, kissing Evan’s chin. “You know what I think? I think you’re really sweet and cute and kind.” 

“Not really. Just to get validation. I’m a bad person.” Evan sniffled. It sounded like he’d been crying for a while. 

Jared cooed, hugging him tighter. “I don’t believe that, so. It’s not true. I love you no matter what. Evan Hansen is the sweetest guy to me, and nothing will change that.”

“I could stab you.”

“‘Kay. Go ahead. It would be worth it, If I got to be around you.”

“Getting stabbed?!”

“Definitely.”

“Jared, please. I’ve been thinking about this all day. I’m– I’m not a good person.”

“I don’t care. Good person or not, I’m wildly, wildly in love with you.”

“Wildly?”

“Absolutely. Madly in love.”

Evan sniffled. “No, really.”

“Yeah really. I’m very serious right now, Evan.”

“Yeah, so am I.”

Jared turned Evan to face him, hooking a finger under his chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. “Evan Hansen, I am in love with you and everything about you, and nothing is ever going to change that. Who cares if you want to be liked. Who doesn’t? Everyone acts like that. Don’t let any self righteous assholes tell you otherwise.”

“You aren’t– You’re not going to leave me?” Evan’s voice was quiet and sad. 

“No. Never. You’re stuck with me.”

“I am?”

“Mhm.”

“Like, forever and ever?”

“Yep. ‘Till the end of time.”

“C-Can you just, um, hold me?” Evan requested in embarrassment. 

“God, yes.” Jared kissed him and then hugged him tight. 

“I-I just need, um, to really know you’re here,” Evan whispered, trying not to cry. 

“It’s okay. You can cry if you need to. I’m right here. Not going anywhere, I promise.”

“I-I just feel so guilty.”

“It’s alright. You have nothing to be guilty for.”

“Which makes me feel guilty for feeling guilty.”

“I know, love. It’s ok.” Jared rubbed Evan’s back comfortingly, holding him close. 

“I’m sorry,” Evan whispered. 

“It’s okay.” Jared kissed the top of his head.

“You don’t have to say that.”

Jared just shrugged. “I love you.”

“You don’t have to say that either.”

“I want to. I love you.”

Evan didn’t say anything. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Evan bit his tongue hard. 

“Hey,” Jared urged, meeting his eyes. “Do you- You don’t have to try so hard to keep it together, y’know. You can let it out.”

“I’m sorry. I-I hate myself for making you deal with me. I hate that you have this burden in your life, Jared, I really do.” Evan was really trying not to cry now. 

Jared brought a hand up to his cheek. “You’re not a burden. You could never be a burden to me, Evan. I want to be here with you for as long as you’ll let me.”

“I-I know that, and I know you think I’m worth it, but I still hate that you have to take care of me like a damn baby.” Evan finally let his tears fall. 

Jared smiled softly. “Everyone needs a little help sometimes. It’s okay.”

“I-I’m sorry, Jared.”

“‘S alright.” Jared kissed his cheek, squeezing him lightly.

Evan buried his face in Jared’s shoulder to cry. 

Jared just held him close, running his fingers through his hair soothingly.

Evan’s body shook as he cried, but he tried to keep the trembling to a minimum. He pressed himself into Jared. 

Jared comforted him as best he could, pressing kisses wherever he could reach.

Once Evan had started crying, he couldn’t stop. Everything was pouring out of him in the form of tears. 

Jared whispered soft reassurances to him, rocking him lightly.

He didn’t stop crying, but he looked up at Jared. “I-I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.” Jared kissed his cheek where the tear tracks stained his skin.

“You– You’re my favorite,” Evan whispered. 

“I’m so glad,” Jared smiled. “You’re my favorite too.”

Evan sniffled. “Can we just cuddle or something?”

“Yeah, of course. Anything you want.” Jared kissed his forehead.

“Jus’ want you.”

“You have me,” Jared murmured, laying them back. He grabbed the blankets, pulling them up over them.

Evan latched onto Jared with his whole body. “Warm.”

Jared kissed his forehead, shifting them into a more comfortable position. He went back to running his fingers through Evan’s hair soothingly.

Evan sniffled. “H-Hey Jare?”

“Hm?”

Evan hesitated. “Will you, um, sing to me?”

“Sing? Sure, what do you want me to sing?”

“I-I dunno, make something up for me. I just love your voice.”

Jared hummed in thought. “I’ll sing All Star by Smash Mouth for you right now, free of charge.”

“Can you not be a meme for ten minutes?”

“Sorry. How about… uh… the only other songs I can think of right now are ‘Party in the U.S.A’ and ‘You are my Sunshine’.”

“Sunshine,” Evan said. “Please?”

Jare nodded, kissing Evan’s forehead. He started singing softly, humming the tune when he couldn’t remember the lyrics.

Evan leaned over Jared’s chest to feel it vibrating. He wasn’t quite asleep, but pretty close. “So pretty,” he slurred. 

Jared smiled as he sang, continuing to pet him. 

Evan closed his eyes. “I bought $200 worth of squishies with your credit card,” he whispered. 

Jared laughed. “I just got paid, it’s fine.”

“I love you, Jare.”

“I love you more.”

Evan’s breathing evened out.


End file.
